Goodnight
by Babys2245
Summary: Traylor one-shot


I don't own anything.

Goodnight

It had been six months…six months since that tragic night. Troy sat silently on the bed in his bedroom trying his bed to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks, but each night he failed in the struggle. The sorrow was just too much for him. Just too much. With a sigh, he looked down at his left hand and tenderly touched the golden band still resting there. Some nights he was just angry, angry at being left alone…anger over how life dealt blows to those who couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle any of this, yet life…or God had decided to test him. To drive him crazy with regret and self-imposed hell that was what his life was now. It was hell, with barely a ray of sunlight. Glancing over on his dresser he saw a picture of them smiling brightly on their wedding. That day seemed like a lifetime ago, when it had hardly been two years. People always said that pain…that wounds heal over time, but he could never see this wound healing.

_**You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together**__**  
**__**I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better**_

_**Something's gotta change**__**  
**__**Things cannot stay the same**_

He knew he had to get better for her, he knew he had to fix himself just for her…so that he could be there for her. The pain was literally killing him, his heart broke again and again everything he thought of her. The pain was unbearable, it tore his soul to bitter pieces that he wasn't sure could ever be repaired. Sighing he looked up towards the ceiling wondering what he could say or do, to get her to come back. He'd do anything to just hold her again…just to see her again with love on her face. Not the rage that had been there the last thing he had seen her.

_**Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger**__**  
**__**Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior**__**  
**__**Something's gotta change**__**  
**__**It must be rearranged, oh**_

_Six months ago…_

_ "Taylor, baby please I'm sorry alright…I've just been busy you know that." He exclaimed with a sigh. Taylor's eyes darkened then and took a step forward and looked up at him. Lifting her hand she pointed the finger directly into his chest. _

_ "I love you, Troy…I really do, but this has to stop. I want you here, with me…with-." _

_ "I'm doing this for us…it's not like I'm not this for someone else," he snapped angrily wishing that she would understand where he was coming from. "Look at this house…I work out there so we can have this…your clothes…I work so you can have that too. I work so you won't want for a thing. My job may keep me out late…it may make me work late, but every time I do…I have you in mind." _

_ "You're only doing it because you don't want to be here…you just don't want to be here." She screamed angrily as she looked at him. Troy clenched his jaw shut for a moment before turning his head away from her. "See I'm right aren't I." Shaking his head, he remained facing away from her before he turned to her and spoke again. _

_ "Taylor please just tell me what you want." He stated his voice deathly calm. "What do you want me to do…quit my job and we live on the streets, and then what you're going to fuss at me for not having a job…for not working." _

_ "Why do you have to take everything to the extreme?" She exclaimed as tears raced down her face making her hair stick to the sides of her face. "Why can't you try to see my side of things? Why can't you do that for me…if you love me as much as you claimed to in the vows you spoke on our wedding day." _

_ "I do love you…I've always loved you." _

_ "Then-." The both paused for a moment; Troy looked away from her and then sighed. _

_ "I don't want to talk about this anymore." _

_ "Oh so you want to just go and deal with everything huh…have you-." _

_ "I'm doing my part." He snapped. At his words, Taylor took a step away from him and stared up at him as if seeing him for the first time. Shaking her head, she walked away and headed towards the front door. Troy followed behind her. _

_ "Where are you going?" he shouted as he reached out and grabbed her arm, Taylor snatched away from him and glared at him as she hastily picked up her keys. _

_ "I'm going out…you deal with things for once by yourself like I normally have too." She yanked the door open and stormed out into driveway not even caring about the rain that was falling down in sheets. Troy followed behind her quickly. _

_ "Taylor it's to dangerous just stay here please." He pleaded as he followed behind, hoping that she would listen to reason. _

_ "I don't want to stay here Troy…not right now. I need time for myself, time that you haven't been giving me." Troy watched as she hopped into her car and pulled off. He stood in the driveway and watched as she drove out of his life. _

Troy felt tears gather in his eyes as he thought back on that memory, all of this was his fault. Everything that has happened is his fault, suddenly sick to his stomach he stood as the tears fell from his eyes and down his reddened cheeks. Lifting his arms above his head he paced and took quick deep breaths trying to stop the breaking of his heart. Trying to stop the pain that was currently crashing down on him as he thought about her…about them, and the void he had created in their life, a void that could never be filled unless they came back together again and that was simply going to be impossible.

_**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl**__**  
**__**It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world**_

Walking out his bedroom, he headed into the hallway and released a choked sob as he was immediately bombarded with memories. Memories of them when they had been happy and in love and not the broken incomplete mess that he currently was, through no fault of his own. If only he had been there…if only he had did what she asked. Maybe she wouldn't have left…maybe she'd still be there with him. Loving him. God how he wished he could just relax in her arms. Hear her heart beat. Watch her sleep. Sliding down the wall, he raised to hands and clutched his head between his hands as his chest heaved with sobs over his lost love.

_**So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight**__**  
**__**Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight**__**  
**__**Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah**__**  
**__**Whoa**_

_Six months ago…_

_ "Where is she?" Troy asked Gabrielle as he looked at her anxiously, she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. _

_ "Where's-." he cut her off and pointed over his shoulder. Gabrielle looked at him for a moment and noticed everyone else watching them. Taking a step closer to him, she looked into his eyes and then spoke softly. _

_ "She's gone." Troy's mouth dropped open in disbelief as everything around him became strangely silent. Tilting his head, he looked at Gabrielle before looking over her shoulder as if she would appear behind her. _

_ "She can't be gone." _

_ "I'm sorry…she…it was about thirty minutes ago." It was at that moment when Troy realized what going through a living death felt like. _

_**The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember**__**  
**__**The way it feels to be alive**_

_Years ago…_

_ "Hey, you're a freshman too aren't you?" Troy asked as he finally built up the strength to go over and talk to the girl he had been admiring all week. She looked up at him, and gave him one of the prettiest smiles he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Turning around fully, she looked up at him and Troy could help but notice just how much shorter she was compared to him. _

_ "Yes I am." Thrusting out his hand, he gave her a smile hoping that he didn't come off to nerdy but at the same time he just didn't care. He had to meet. _

_ "My name is Troy Bolton…um, I'm in your 1__st__, 2__nd__, and-." _

_ "Sixth period," she finished with a smile. "I'm Taylor McKessie by the way. It's nice to meet you." He blushed as she placed her smaller hand within his and gave it a gentle squeeze. _

_ "I feel the same way. I mean it's to meet you too." He stuttered shakily, her eyes glittered with merriment as she looked at him. _

_ "Good, I would hate for you not want to meet…so have you always lived in New Mexico." _

_ "Um, yeah." He replied softly as he looked at her. "My Dad has been the coach of East High's basketball team, forever or at least as long as I can remember." _

_ "So you play basketball?" _

_ "Yeah…I do." He stated, "You play any sports." _

_ "No, not really unless gym class counts." She replied with a giggle. Troy smiled, as he started feeling a little bit more relaxed. Grabbing the shoulder strap of his book bag, he shifted it for a moment just as the bell rang. "Well looks like it's time for sixth period." She replied with a smile as she pulled a book and notebook from her locker. _

_ "Here I'll carry those for you." He replied holding out his hands. Taylor looked up at him and smiled for a moment before handing him the books. Turning, he held out his arm. "And I'll walk you there." _

_ "Why thank you." She stated with a giggle as she latched on to his offered arm, and almost immediately they headed down the hallway towards their class. _

_**The day that he first met her**__**  
**__**Something's gotta change**__**  
**__**Things cannot stay the same**_

As his crying calmed, he stood up shakily and walked back into his bedroom, glancing down he froze as he took in the sight of the only real life picture he had left of Taylor. He walked over and picked it up and held it closely to his chest holding it tightly.

_**You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her**_

Glancing at his bed, he wondered by he didn't take to chance to tell her one morning that he had loved her. He would always regret the missed chances, the unsaids, the things he hadn't done. Sitting down heavily on the bed, he placed his hand on the place where she had rested for at the years of their adulthood. She had always been by his side when he had opened his eyes every morning, since moving out of his parents' home. Her presence by his side had made him feel as if his life was right. As if it was going well. As if nothing could have gone wrong.

_**I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her**__**  
**__**Something's gotta change**__**  
**__**It must be rearranged, oh**_

_**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl**__**  
**__**It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world**__**  
**__**So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight**__**  
**__**Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight**__**  
**__**Goodnight, hope that things work out all right**_

Looking down at his sleeping daughter, he felt tears escape his eyes as he pulled her closer to his chest. She was an exact replica of her mother. Every time, he held her in his arms he was reminded of the woman he had lost and the life he was no going to have to live without her. A life he wasn't so sure he could bear.

_**So much to love**__**  
**__**So much to learn**__**  
**__**But I won't be there to teach you, oh**_

She was the only thing he would love from now on…she would be the only person he would love for the rest of his life. He would try to love her for both him and Taylor, she would never want for love. She would get all the love she could possibly need from him, because he was going to love her for two people. Placing his child on the bed, he maneuvering himself so that he was kneeling down on the floor beside the bed. He watched as his daughter squirmed over onto her belly and looked at him. Her brown eyes searching his face and focusing on him, looking into her eyes he wondered how he could go on with her looking so much like her mother. Reaching out he grabbed his daughter's hands and cracked a sad smile. "We're going talk to your mother?" he whispered as he closed his eyes. He waited for her gurgles to stop, and then started.

"Taylor, I hope you can hear me up there…I'm so sorry for everything, and hope you can help me…help me and Janelle Taylor," he paused and opened his eyes and looked at his daughter who was now quite quiet. "I changed her middle name…I felt that you should still be apart of her somehow. I won't let her forget you. I won't forget. We'll remain close through…pray." He whispered his voice catching as he took a deep breath. "I've spent months wondering why you were taken from me. I don't have any answers so could you please ask God why. I just need to know. I should have never let you leave that night. I should have never allowed you to go out." He stated crying now. "By doing that, by not doing anything I robbed our daughter of her mother and myself of a wife. I know I didn't tell you enough while you were here…but I love you. I love you so much, and I won't ever love another woman. You took my heart when you left…and the pieces left behind belong to her daughter. I just asked that you watch over us Taylor and love us like I know you do."

_**I know I can be close**__**  
**__**But I try my best to reach you**_

As he pushed himself up, Janelle started crying as she looked up at him. She probably thought he was leaving. Bending down he picked her up and cradled her to his chest and then settled down on the bed while rocking her, hoping that the movement would calm her down, while his mind wandered through his memories.

_**I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl**_

_**It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world**_

_ "Push Taylor…push…she's almost here…our baby is almost here." He exclaimed as he picked up a damp wash cloth and wiped her sweaty forehead. Taylor leaned against him as she bore the pain that came with birth. _

_ "Troy I don't know if I can." She cried out softly as she gripped his hand. Troy brushed a kiss along her temple. _

_ "You can…I love you baby, and I know you can do this." Taylor looked up at him for saw the love he held her for in his eyes and then took a deep breath and began pushing. She out because of the pain and the grip on Troy's hand became even harder but he didn't care. All he could see was his wife trying to bring the rest of their family into this world. Kissing her forehead he held her, "There you go…she's almost here. She's strong just like her mother." _

_**So goodnight, goodnight**_

_He looked down at her, taking her all in. Taylor looked back up at him and silently wondered if there was a women in the world half as lucky as she was to have a man look at her like Troy was currently looking at her. "You're pregnant?" _

_ "Yes, I am…are you happy?" Troy lifted an eyebrow at the statement and just chuckled. _

_ "If you have to ask that question I must not be good as displaying my happiness at this exact moment." Bending down he placed two kisses on her eyes, one on her nose and then another on her mouth. "I'm so excited." He whispered, softly as she reached up and cupped his face between her hands. Lifting a hand he grabbed her right hand and kissed the area that connected the palm of her hand to her wrist. _

_ "Love you." She whispered, Troy nodded as he moved down her body and kissed her stomach, Taylor watched silently as he lifted his head back up and looked at her. _

_ "And I love you." _

_**Goodnight, goodnight**_

_ "Taylor…when I look at you…all I see is a pleasant future filled with love. Who knew that when I meant you that day our freshmen year that you would offer me so much. Who knew that I would find a love that only a few people on this earth are lucky to experience…lucky to have." He looked down at their hands and gave them a slight squeeze. "You are my heart, my soul…my entire being. We are one and yet still individuals. I've never wanted anything more than just being with you," he paused and lifted his hand to wipe away the tear that had fallen down her face. "I never want this feeling to end. I never want to be without you. You're my angel and I'm yours…a perfect match…the ninth wonder of the world. My heart beats in time with yours, because you own it, and my love." _

_**Goodnight, goodnight,**_

_ Shocked was a good word to describe how Taylor was feeling at the moment, but right now it was the only word that could describe her reaction to seeing her husband barge into her lecture class like hell was after him. Everyone turned around and stared at the man they had seen with their professor at some on campus events. "Troy…what are you doing?" she asked as she moved from behind the podium. Walking down the stairs, he looked at the students briefly and then at Taylor. _

_ "I…I was sitting in my office, thinking about things." _

_ "This isn't the place, Troy." She whispered as she looked at him shocked, he smiled down at her and shook his head. _

_ "Oh believe me it is…I didn't want to wait for you to get home…I didn't want to wait to come up with some elaborate way of saying that Taylor Anne McKessie I love you." Taylor's mouth dropped open as she stared up at him. _

_ "What?" _

_ "I love you, Taylor. I love you and I don't want to wait for some candle lit dinner…I didn't want to wait for the right moment, cause the right moment is anytime I spend with you." He whispered as he stood back and got down on one knee. "Taylor, I've loved you since I was fourteen…and I don't want to waste anymore time, with the terms boyfriend and girlfriend describing our relationship. Taylor Ann McKessie will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Popping it open Taylor gasped as she saw the ring sitting there. Covering her mouth with her, she looked at him in shock. "So what do you say?" _

_ "Yes." She cried. Troy stood up and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately in front of all her students. _

_**Goodnight, goodnight,**_

_ "Well here we are." Troy replied as they came to a stop outside of their classroom. Taylor looked up at him with a smile on her face and removed herself from his side. Troy tried his best not to appear disappointed that she had left his side. _

_ "Well thank you for the escort." He bow and laughed lightly. _

_ "It was my pleasure, Ms. McKessie." She smiled as she looked up at him. _

_ "Well here we are at six period." She replied nervously, he nodded his head and cleared his throat for a moment before speaking. _

_ "Yeah." Taylor blushed as continued looking at him. _

_ "Thank you for helping me feel welcomed." She whispered as she stood up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Troy sighed at the contact, and turned his head and was pleasantly surprise when their lips met. Taylor pulled away and licked her lips and looked down. _

_ "I'm sorry." He replied softly as he looked at her hoping he hadn't just ruined their relationship before it even had a chance to really get started. _

_ "Don't be…come on, for a kiss like that you have to at least walk me to my desk." Troy smiled and nodded his head still slightly nervous. Opening the classroom down, he motioned her to go in first before following. _

_**Goodnight, goodnight,**_

_ Gabrielle led Troy into the room, and looked up at him as he leaned back against the wall and released one of the most painful sobs she had ever heard. "I'm so sorry." Gabrielle whispered as she walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheet to Taylor's neck. Troy stumbled towards the bed, his chest rising and falling as if he couldn't breath. His chest was tight…his heart felt like it was literally falling apart in his chest. He reached out and smoothed Taylor's hair and brushed his finger along her pale cheek. Noticing how the brown skin that held such a lifelike glow was gone, forever. As he looked at a tear fell from his nose and onto her cheek. Using his thumb he brushed it aside delicately as if he could have marred her face. Not even looking up at Gabrielle, he spoke. _

_ "Did she suffer?" Gabrielle looked down and away from the scene. _

_ "No…she…" she was cut off by Troy's choking sobs, she watched as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She watched as his body started shaking with sobs. He laid his head down on her chest and held her as best as he could and through his tears he whispered brokenly. _

_ "I love you….I love you…I love you." _

He rocked his daughter quietly as a tear ran down the tip of his nose and fell off. Lifting her up, he placed her on his shoulder and holding her tightly he rubbed her back and while whispering. "Shh, Daddy's here…daddy's here." He continued to chant this phrase over and over again while looking across the room at the picture of him and Taylor on their wedding day. Both of them were smiling, their eyes held so much love and joy. They had had so much promise, closing his eyes briefly he looked up at the ceiling and whispered. "Taylor I love."

_**Goodnight, hope that things work out all right**_

**A/N: Okay…um I hope you all liked it. This was a little bit difficult for me to write. **

**Song: Maroon 5- Goodnight Goodnight (It's a great song) **


End file.
